Anna, Elsa, and Vikings?
by Yammaha34
Summary: On Anna's nineteenth birthday, old enemies and new will rise to threaten the Kingdom of Arendelle. In a ruthless raid by Vikings, Anna is taken hostage by their leader who is none other than former Prince Hans. Will Elsa succumb to Hans' demands? Or will she Save Anna and the Kingdom? Read and review!
1. The Birthday

Anna slept peacefully on her bed, the morning light was dim and sparrows sung their summer song. Elsa stood at the foot of the bed, and evil smirk on her face.

"Bombs away Birthday girl" She said, conjuring a small pile of snow onto of her sister.

"No, no, I didn't play in the-" Anna said with a start before seeing her sister at the bottom of the bed. "You're so going to pay for that."

"Really? Is that a challenge?"

"Snowball fight, in the courtyard, ten minutes. Be prepared to lose Queenie"

"You did not just go there!"

"What's wrong ice princess, you afraid I'll beat you?" Anna taunted playfully.

"Correction, I'm not the ice princess, I'm the Queen" Elsa retorted

"Bring. It. On."

Anna got changed as fast as she could, and when she got into the courtyard, two forts stood opposite each other. It was snowing only in the courtyard, where the sisters could throw snowballs all day long. The girls readied themselves behind their respective forts, before Elsa sent up a large snowflake signalling combat to begin,

They fought for well over an hour before Anna held here hands up in defeat.

"I stand corrected. I cannot beat the Ice Queen."

"Come on, let's get some breakfast, I'm starving."

"Me too" Anna agreed.

-In the Evening-

"Come on Anna, let's see your new dress."

Anna come out of the changing room, wearing an emerald green dress. "I love it Elsa, where'd you get it?"

"Being the Queen of Arendelle has its perks. Like hiring the best dress makers in all the land."

"Oh Elsa, you shouldn't have-"

"Oh but I did. It's the only way I could have found the perfect dress. Now come on, the guests are here."

The Ball room was filled with guests come to see Anna on her birthday. Anna smiled sheepishly in front of the crowd, nervous at why they came.


	2. The Ball

Anna's POV

Oh. My. God. Elsa went to all this trouble for me? I knew she was sorry for the past, what, thirteen years? But this is just over kill. The emerald dress, a royal ball, it just doesn't seem like it really. It's too perfect, no really, I'm expecting something bad to happen any minute now.

"Hi" I managed to blurt out. Great going Anna, real princes like! Hi? That all you got?! "Uh, thanks for coming." Luckily, Elsa came to my rescue.

"Why don't we wish Princess Anna a happy nineteenth birthday?"

Everyone smiled. "Happy Birthday to Princess Anna!" They said in unison. I must have looked like a tomato because Elsa looked at me and giggled.

"Be honest, how red do I look?"

"Very, much like a tomato." I knew it! I giggled like I was five again. I was nineteen years old, and spending it with the person I loved the most.

People were enjoying themselves, even more so when we cut the cake. Within about a half hour, all the chocolates were gone. Mainly because Elsa and I ate them all. I was having the time of my life, I was.

Elsa's POV

Okay, maybe we did eat ALL of the chocolate, but it was delicious. Ever since the Great Thaw, I had pretty much spoiled Anna, and I wasn't going to stop any time soon. We were having a great time, we were. Then, you guessed it, it was ruined.

"Your majesty!" Arundi, the guard captain began, "We've been attacked. Vikings are scaling the walls as we speak."

"Vikings?" I asked.

"Yes your majesty, a hundred easy. We can't hold them off."

"Calm down Arundi. Where's the rest of the guard?"

"Holding them off, but my men won't last long. They've bought us a few minutes at most."

"Get everyone out of here, I can deal with them."

"That's not possible you majesty, they are coming in all directions, and heading this way."

"Everyone," I announced, "do not panic. We are under attack by Viking raiders. I can defeat them, but they are heading this way."

"Elsa, no!" Anna pleaded.

Then we heard it. Sinister laughter echoed around the room, a man clad in pitch black armour stood in the door way.

"So, Elsa, we meet again."

"I know that voice" Anna whispered. I recognised it too. I shuddered. No-one could forget that voice. The figure removed his helmet.

"I believe we've already met."

"Hans." Anna and I said in unison.


	3. The Attack

"Hans." Anna and Elsa said in unison.

He smiled coldly at the two sisters.

Elsa stepped forward and spoke in her queenly manner, "what are you doing here Hans? I would have thought you big brothers would have sentenced you to death, or at least life imprisonment."

The guests looked on at the confrontation between the Queen and the infamous Hans the betrayer.

"Oh no, I guess you didn't here? After some convincing, I got them to exile me instead. Along the way, I met these lovely fellows."

"Why now you scum?" Elsa spat.

"Because security would be tighter, leaving my boys here to take care of, their favourite hobby," he turned to the guests, "all but the Queen and the Princess may leave."

The guests scrambled to get out of the room faster than Anna and Elsa could eat all the chocolate, so it was pretty fast. Anna stood behind her sister, who was not happy that the party was ruined.

Anna's POV

What in the name was he doing here? I'll tell you why, to ruin my birthday! Elsa put so much effort into this, and he ruined it. I looked at Elsa, for a Snow Queen, she looked like she was going to burst into flames from all that anger, and that's saying something because I have never, ever, seen her so angry, or red for that matter.

"Get out you swine." Elsa said, trying to regain her composure.

"No" he said calmly.

"Anna, get back, go!"

"I'm not going with-" I protested.

"I said go!"

Considering how angry she looked, I didn't protest any further and ran to the passage way at the back of the room. Big mistake. In my way was a big brute of a man. He took up nearly the whole doorway and I couldn't get out.

"E-Elsa?" I looked up, my heart began thumping. I took a step back, and that was as far as I got before he grabbed me with one arm and pulled me in close, "let me go!" I screamed, Elsa turned around.

A snowball formed in her hand, but it wasn't like the ones from this morning. Inside was hundreds of ice shards, great for ripping and tearing.

"You heard her. I won't warn you again. Let. Her. Go."

Hans Laughed. "You won't take the shot, you'd kill Anna as well."

Elsa's POV

I hate to admit it, but he was right. A thousand thoughts went through my head, all of them telling me to stand down. So I did. I instantly regretted it, because before I knew it something hit me on the back of the head. I collapsed on the floor, black spots dancing in my vision. I heard Anna gasp, before being muzzled by the man holding her.

"Oh Elsa, the things we do for family."

It all went black.


	4. Time to Panic

Elsa's POV

I woke up with a start, and Kristoff shaking me. A few dignitaries and servants stood with him, but I was in a bad mood, and I'm no fun when I wake up in a mood. It was light outside, and I was still in the ball room, meaning no-one found me until now.

"Queen Elsa? Your majesty? Are you alright?" Kristoff asked, concerned.

"Anna." I said, knowing she wasn't there.

"Missing your majesty." He replied gravely.

"That wasn't a question, Hans took her and knocked me out."

"How-?" I shot him my best evil Queen look to show that I wasn't in the mood to discuss it. When I was satisfied that he wasn't going to say anymore, I broke down, lost it, out of control. I sat up and cried for god knows how long. I had failed to save her, and it was up to me to get her back.

"Did any of the guard survive?"

"No your majesty." Answered a French dignitary.

"I have to find her."

"We will Elsa, but first you need some rest in your own bed, that bruise is looking bad and I want to make sure you don't have a concussion."

"Thank you Kristoff." I turned to the dignitaries, five of them in total, "Get any information you can about the Southern Isles and inform them of what's happened. You, Nik, the soldiers that weren't on duty need to prep themselves. When I leave, Kristoff is in charge."

"But your majesty, he is not of Noble blood-"

"Then Kristoff? I dub the Sir Kristoff of Arendelle. Happy?"

-Three days later-

Anna's POV

Its official, my dress was ruined. I was being held in a Viking flagship's brig with my foot chained to the wall, not fun, not fun at all. As far as I knew, we were sailing to the Southern Isles so that Hans can get the throne. At that moment, Hans was ashore talking with his brothers, boy did I know where this was going.

Over the last three days, I had puked several times, but I did have little fun like aiming it at the guards. Now they won't come down without a shield in front of them.

Then I heard footsteps coming down, they sounded like boots which could mean only one thing. Hans. Great, I felt so special, not.

"Hello, Anna."

"Hello oh king of Jerkingdom." I smiled coldly, "Is the chain really necessary?"

"Play nice. You're getting an upgrade, from brig to dungeon."

"How wonderful, you make me feel so special." I said sarcastically.

"Now, now Anna" He pulled out a knife, "That's not how you talk to you King is it?"

Now I was really scared, so I took a step back. He closed in on me until I was up against the wall, and the knife was up against my throat.

"Turn around." I faced the wall while he tightly bound my hands behind my back. He looked at on of the Vikings now with us, "Bring her."

The Viking undid my chain and pulled me along onto the deck, then he dock, and then finally toward the castle.


	5. The Southern Isles

Anna's POV

The throne room was huge, from what I could hear anyways. Yes, they put a sack over my head. Apparently Elsa had made a claim that no-one could get past her to me. Not that it isn't true but in her defence it was either my life, or my death, so at least I'm alive to say something. That's really not the point, so anyways, I was brought to the throne room by one of those Viking brutes.

"What if I had proof that Arendelle wasn't that secure?" I heard Hans say.

"Little brother, its imposs- who is that?"

"My proof Alex."

"It's your majesty to you. So what lucky woman have you brought from Arendelle?"

"May I present Princess Anna of Arendelle." He announced as the sack came rushing off my head.

"Great" I said, "I get to meet the influences. You do realise that he took me on my birthday right? And that he now owes me a new dress."

The man sitting on the throne stood up, that must have been Alex, "She's a keeper Hans!" He grinned, "Mishlov? Show our new lady friend to her room, the tower on the north side?"

"Really? A tower? That's the best you can do? Yikes, my cousin was looked in a tower for sixteen years, seriously you evil people aren't that inventive."

"Solitude is one of the most painful things to happen, and I guarantee that yours will not be pleas-"

"Wait a minute. You think solitudes going to make me crazy? Make me beg for mercy from King Alexander? Ha! Jokes on you pal, being alone for thirteen years has strengthened my resolve!"

"I'm not king anymore."

"What?"

"Hans is king, he brought proof that Arendelle can fall, and so it shall."

"Oh boy"

Hans POV

They are in my grasp. The fleet and army are being mobilised and I have written out the demands for Queen Elsa. It's finally time for him to rise. All she needs to do, is not go anywhere for the next few days. He will rise and Arendelle will be mine.

He speaks to me, you know. The Master, the ultimate being, he will finally see the world again. For releasing him, I shall gain my wildest dreams, and I will have my sweet revenge against those to brats!

"Jal? Come in here a minute!" I yelled.

"Yes my king?"

"Take a seat brother. Are the preparations ready?"

"Yes brother"

"Did you find the book, I need that book."

"It will arrive tomorrow King Hans, then we can make sail to Dead Man's Cove."

"Thank you Jal, now go."

With that, he left. Everything was going smoothly, and now nothing can stop him from rising. Nothing.


	6. An Urgent Message

Anna's POV

It was early in the morning when they woke me up, dragging me out of bed without warning. Hans was gracious to give me an actual bed, all be it a very lumpy, uncomfortable one. It wasn't a Viking like last time, he was one of the guards from the palace, and to be honest, I don't think he likes the idea of having to drag a girl out of bed early in the morning.

"What was wrong with shaking me to wake me up? Gee, how hard is it to get decent people from your country eh?"

He remained silent, one of those 'orders are my life' types. Perfect. He pulled me out of the castle towards the docks, another boat ride, wonderful. You want to know the worst part? No breakfast! I was starving and all he cared about was getting me on a stupid boat! We attracted stares from the townsfolk who were wondering why a girl was being taken somewhere this early in the morning. So I did the smart thing, I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Help, I'm the Princess of Arendelle! Help!"

What happened next, I never expected to happen. It seems people had heard of me after all.

The people who heard me started to pull at the guard who wasn't too happy. Once he was down they asked me if I was alright. That moment didn't last long. Yeah, it turns out that yelling wasn't the best idea when ten soldiers came running up to restrain me. They continued to escort me to the boats, making sure I was bound and gagged first.

They took me to the largest ship there. No seriously, it was huge! By the looks of it, the hull contained at least four decks, not including the open aired one on top. At first glance, I looked as if the captain's quarters had two floors. Quite the opposite, once on board I was taken to a room just above the captains. I did not like what I saw. A rough hay mattress, a small rotten table and two chairs. At least there was a view.

I never heard anyone enter, but that voice went through me like daggers.

"You like your new quarters _Princess_?"

"It's nice to you care Hans." I replied sarcastically.

"I see you haven't lost that annoying attitude of yours Anna."

"So, when do I get breakfast? I'm starving."

"Here" He tossed me a piece of bread. "Don't eat it all at once!" He laughed as he exited the room.

He was on dead man.

* * *

Elsa's POV

Five days and still no information? Yikes! These dignitaries are really bad when it comes to thing like this. I was expecting word of the latest patrol sent to find Anna when a messenger burst into my room.

"Don't you knock?" I asked.

"My apologies you majesty but we have received a message from King Hans of the Southern Isles."

"King Hans? That doesn't matter right now, where's this message?"

"Here your majesty." He happed me a piece of paper.

It read:

Queen Elsa,

As you are aware, your sister is at my mercy. I demand that for the next few days you remain confined to the city of Arendelle. I have eyes and ears all round you. If you attempt to leave under any circumstances then your sister will suffer.

Do not do anything you might regret.

King Hans of the Southern Isles.

P.S Anna really misses you.

"He is one dead man!"

* * *

-One day later-

Anna's POV

From what I could hear, we were heading to Dead Man's Cove. It was a scary place, with even scarier stories about it. It is said that a powerful Sorcerer lived there over a hundred years ago. He could control the elements when one day, a young girl washed up there. He tried to kill her because she wielded power snow and ice. He died trying to kill her, she died herself while trying to get back home in a storm.

It is also said that if he rises again, only one with those same powers could defeat him again. It was pretty obvious who that was.

Elsa, my sister.

Elsa, the Snow Queen.


	7. Revelation

Five ships arrived at Dead Man's Cove. One was the largest ship anyone had ever seen, the others were half its size. The leader of this convoy was King Hans of the Southern Isles on his flagship the Exterminator. Nodding to a guard, the petite red head Princess Anna of Arendelle was brought to him from her sub-standard room. She was no longer in the emerald green dress Elsa had made, she was now in peasant clothes.

"Take a look Anna. Dead Man's Cove."

"I've heard the stories. Why are we here Hans?"

"To raise him. He has called to me, he speaks to me."

Anna looked at him strangely, "what is he telling you?"

"He tells me to raise him, to kill the Snow Queen. As reward I will Gain Immortality with him."

"Your nuts." He held her arm before she could walk away. "Let me go!"

"He says you have not been enlightened. That you must be, and that is why you are here." He was staring into space.

* * *

Anna's POV

He was nuts, scaring me and hurting my arm.

"Let me go! Ow! Hans you're hurting me. You're hurting me!"

He shook his head and came to his senses. I didn't expect him to release, so I fell face first onto the deck. I took a look under my sleeve, there was a hand shaped bruise starting to form there. I rubbed it gently, even that was painful.

"My apologies Anna. I don't know what happened just then."

"I'll tell you what happened. You went all weird and wouldn't let go of my arm. Now look!" I showed him the bruise, "You gripped so hard I thought my arm was going to fall off!"

"Anna? I need to speak with you in private. Here." He helped me up. "Follow me, I need to explain while I still have time."

Inside, I never expected to hear what I heard. When we were both settled down, Hans launched into this story about how he never meant to get me to fall for him, how this Sorcerer had invaded his mind when he reached Arendelle, then how everything that happened the last time we met was all part to this guy's plan to kill Elsa and how Hans was only a pawn. Wow that was long winded.

Hans begged, not pleaded, begged, he got down on his knees and begged for my forgiveness. Not that I'd ever forgive him, but something inside me believed him. I should tell you that ever since I thawed out a few months back, I've been able to tell when people were lying. It's weird I know, but somehow I knew he wasn't lying.

"Ever since he's been telling me another way to stop Elsa, that is to say, you."

"So he's kinda become your master I guess?"

"Right on the nose Anna. He made me his slave by using my frustration. Nurturing my frustration that I'd never be king."

"But he wants you to raise him from the dead"

"I know, and I have to. In an hour or so, I won't be myself again and will raise him from the dead. At which point I'm gone and never coming back."

"So when he alive, no more Mr nice guy?"

"Bingo. No get back to your cabin, I'll order some hot food be sent there."

He came through, hot food. It was delicious. It did last long when his alter ego came bursting in. Luckily I had already eat the food, but then came the pain.

Oh dear.

* * *

Hans POV

My 'nice' alter ego won't be around much longer. When the moon is up we shall go ashore and perform the ritual. Finally, I shall be Hans, Immortal King of the Southern Isles! Then all that's left to do is get rid of Elsa and kill her brat of a sister.

I stormed into Anna's room when I heard what my alter ego had done.

"So? He told you, didn't he?" I slapped her.

"Yes. Please don't hurt me, it wasn't my fault!"

"Shut up you little brat!" Pulled her to her feet and pushed to the wall. I was angry. I need to take it out on someone, and I didn't hear any complaints from my master.

Five minutes later, I was done with her. I left a mirror shard for her to admire my handy work.

* * *

Anna's POV

I was cut and bruised. It could have been worse I suppose. Even worse, he could have gotten blood on the dress Elsa got me. But that was back in the Southern Isles. I didn't look too bad, most of it was yelling and it didn't last very long. I resolved to keep my mouth shut from now on though, or Elsa would not be pleased, and by that, I mean that she would make sure that Hans' brothers would die in cells just to prove the point that no-one messes with her sister.


	8. Dead Man's Cove

Dead Man's Cove was a dark and mysterious place. There was only one safe route in and out so that no rocks were hit. Darkness was more than what was inside the small cave in the middle, it was in the air itself. Grown men ran from it like they had seen fear itself. It was in that cave that the Sorcerer had lived in so long ago, his evil tainting the place.

The small party of people made landfall in the early evening. In the rowboat sat the red-head Princess Anna with hands bound behind her, Hans the Betrayer who proclaims himself King, and Jal the brother to him, the only one who stayed loyal.

Once ashore, Hans dragged Anna into the cave along with a musty book and various other items. The group, along with three soldiers, entered the cave. Hans spoke as if someone else was there, guiding him. Everyone else ignored his ramblings, just followed him into the abyss.

* * *

Anna's POV

Okay, really? Yes. Wanna get out of here? Well duh. Am I curious? Hell no, I just want to get out of this creepy cave and see Elsa again. The cave went on forever, until we exited into a huge cavern. There was an altar, a decaying body next to it on a stone bed, and a book stand.

"Why am I here Hans?"

"He wishes to see you with his own two eyes, that's all."

"Earlier you said he wanted to make me see."

"I did, didn't I? All in good time Princess. All in good time."

Hans stepped forward and set the book upon the book stand and flicked through until he found the page he wanted. With a simple hand gesture, Hans commanded one of the guards to step forward.

Then it began.

"By the stars and Moon, step forth my lord. By the Sun and Sky, step forth from death. Here stands another, to take your place. Step forth my lord, from hell you are reborn!"

He slit the guard's throat. Instead of the blood falling to the ground, I swirled in to air and flew to the decaying body. It sat up, I screamed. Flesh grew on the skeleton, then skin, then eyes appeared in to sockets. I tried to move away but I was held hard and fast.

He stood up and looked around, his faced showed him to no more than forty years old when he died. But I knew who he was. It was fear, and it was looking right at me, seeing into my soul. He walked over, held my head in his hands. I wanted to scream, but I was paralysed with fear. Hans also walked over.

"Is she not beautiful my lord? The sister to the Snow Queen, as you requested."

"She is indeed beautiful, a beauty beyond comparison." He said, his voice sounded as if it held all the world secrets.

"She need to see my Lord. She is blind to you greatness."

"Is she now? Well, we are going to have to fix that." He put one hand on my forehead. I saw the story I knew so well, and I saw his side. His memories. He couldn't do it however, he couldn't make me feel as Hans feels.

"Why doesn't she give in to me?"

"Ask her my Lord. She may tell you."

"Why do you not let me take over you mind, you wouldn't have to think, feel-"

"Because I'm not like you. I don't harbour ill will towards my sister. I love her. Loves a force that's powerful, and strange, and beautiful, and almost impossible to beat."

"Love, a force that's getting on my nerves. No matter, it has its uses. Where to Hans?"

"The North Mountain in Arendelle."

* * *

Elsa's POV

I don't know why, but I feel scared beyond belief. Something's telling me I have to defeat someone, that he's the reason Anna's gone, and that wherever he is, Anna is to.

"Your majesty?"

I jumped, "Kristoff, I didn't see you there."

"We have word on the Anna's whereabouts."

"Where is she?"

"Last we heard, at Dead Man's cove."

"Why would Hans take her there?"

"Haven't you read the stories?"

"No." I replied. Dead Man's Cove? I felt as though it meant something, something dark.

"Long story short, a power sorcerer lived there a long time ago, a really evil guy. On day a girl washed up on the shore of Dead Man's Cove, he tried to kill her. He was supposedly invincible, blah blah blah, she used her powers over Ice and Snow to kill him."

"Ice and Snow?"

"Then there's something about a prophecy that says that when know when he's going to rise again when a new girl is born with the powers of Ice and Snow. I'm guessing that's you."

"Sir Krstoff?"

"Yes Queen Elsa?"

"Any idea where there going next?"

"None. Almost forgot. Another letter from Hans."

"Thank you Kristoff." He left the room.

I read the letter. My face going even paler than normnal.

Oh. My. God.


	9. Coming Clean

Elsa's POV

No. No. No!

This can't be happening. I have to let them march through Arendelle to the North Mountain. They have gone too far. I kept reading the letter, over and over again hoping it would change, hoping that it wasn't real. Ice ran up the wall and snow began to fall in my room.

I had to make sure the people knew, that they weren't outside when it passed. The truth is I never told them Anna was missing, they thought that we were in seclusion for a while. I needed to come clean.

"Kristoff? I need you help!" I said loud enough for him to hear. In seconds he was opening my door, nearly slipping on the ice that escaped into the hall.

"With what?"

"They want free passage to the North Mountain. And guess who's in tow."

"Anna!"

"We need to tell the people of Arendelle." I concluded.

"But they said-" I cut him off.

"Yes, but in this note they said that if I wish then I can tell the people of Arendelle. We must prepare them for what they might see."

"Do we know when they will arrive?"

"In a few days' time, not a day earlier nor a day later."

"I gather the people for tomorrow Midday. Are you sure you're ready for this Queen Elsa?"

"I'm sure Kristoff, and please, call me Elsa. There is never any need to put 'Queen' in front of my name."

"For now, I think I'll just call you Elsa in private. No prefixes. Promise."

"Very well, if that makes you comfortable Kristoff."

"Before I go, there is one thing I'd like to ask you." He said.

"What is it?"

"When we get Anna back, I ask your blessing to ask for her hand in marriage."

"Kristoff, we have known each other for a few months now. I have seen the way you look at her, the way you hold her, comfort her and speak to her. Never in my life have I been so sure of my answer. I give you my blessing."

"Really? And you're sure about that?"

"Yes. But I have a warning. If you lie, cheat, or do anything that breaks her heart. You will be the newest statue in Arendelle. Understand?"

I have a feeling I may have scared him. You could tell by the way his eyes widened. But I knew he would do any of that, it was just a precaution, making sure he stays faithful.

"Uh, yeah, I-I understand Elsa."

"I know you won't do any of that. So you have nothing to worry about."

He relaxed a little. I did want to make him feel that I was hostile, I just wanted to make sure he understood the ground rules.

-Noon, the next day-

I stood on the balcony overlooking Arendelle. The entire town stood before me. I was terrified of what they would think. Their Queen, with ice powers nonetheless, let her sister get kidnapped. But I knew there was no turning back, they had to know. They would understand. I hope.

I began, taking in a deep breath I told them what happened.

"People of Arendelle. As you know, not long ago there was an attack on the castle by Vikings. Many of you probably heard that I fought them off and what-not. But I didn't. I never got the chance. I was knocked unconscious while trying to rescue Princess Anna, who was taken by these Vikings. I would have told you sooner. Unfortunately they are using my sister as a bargaining chip, and they demanded that I tell no-one or Anna would not see the light of day again. They now allow me to tell you, I am telling you for a reason."

I paused as chatter rose. I feared people were going to turn on me, that they would yell at me for being weak. Instead, a man stepped forward as the noise died down.

"Queen Elsa, we understand. We to would do anything for family. There is no reason to be ashamed of complying. We will do whatever we can to help you get the Princess back."

"That's the thing." I explained, "They wish safe passage through our peaceful lands. When they arrive, please stay inside. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But Queen Elsa! They have your sister, would it not be wise to attack them when they least expect it?"

"The fact they have Anna is the exact reason why I'm asking you to stay inside. They will kill her if we do anything to oppose them."

"They will kill us all if-"

"If they wanted to kill us and take Arendelle, they would have done so already. They want passage to the North Mountain. I know many of you oppose my decision, and want to get stuck. But I'm not willing to risk Anna's life on something that will most likely get you all killed. Make no mistake. There may a chance when you will get your wish, and be able to attack the enemy. So I have also decided to train new guards and soldiers. On my signal you will get your wish, but only when Anna is no longer in danger. They have also asked me to provide a guide, there is a route that will take them past wolves or so I hear!"

They were smiling at the prospect of revenge. Never have I felt so empowered, so happy to see my people rejoice. I was on fire.

"A guide can take them past these wolves where their army will be worn down perhaps only a little, but it makes it easier for you! Now do you see why you should stay in when they come? They cannot know. Captain Arundi will handle training, while Sir Kristoff will handle those who wish to sign up. That it all."

I turned around and got back in the building as fast as I could without causing a fuss. I let out a deep breath, Kristoff and Arundi looked at me like I was mad. Of course at that point I very nearly was.

"I will help you, yikes. What's with creepy stares?"

The looked at each other, then spoke in unison, "you're mad."

* * *

Anna's POV

I knew where we were going, and I hoped they wouldn't hurt anyone in Arendelle. Especially Elsa and Kristoff, and everyone else. Not like I could stop them. Hans had taken upon himself to keep me in the same room as magic pants sitting on the other side of the room. Considering that I had tried to escape twice already, I could see why they kept my hands and feet bound.

The thing is, Magic Pants keeps staring at me. No, really. He sits there, like a statue, staring at me all day. It's kinda creepy.


	10. Until we meet Again

"We don't have all day! Get Anna, make sure that Elsa can see her when we go past the castle! That's it, now tie her on top on the mast, on the lookout bit!"

The Betrayer yelled at the crew. He wanted everything to be just right when they went past the castle. Once the Anna was secured to the mast, he ordered the boats to speed up a little.

"Hey, Hans? Is this really necessary?"

"Shut up Anna! You know what, somebody gag her, I'm getting tired of hearing her incessant voice and sarcastic comments."

"Hey! Mmph! Mmmph!"

Hans was not happy that morning. Elsa was so sure that she could beat them that she's hired new guards and soldiers. Good thing I changed my request from guide to map he thought.

* * *

-Thirty minutes later-

Elsa's POV

I was startled to hear the sound of trumpets on the fjords, but it wasn't totally unexpected. I gave the signal from everyone to get inside. I went and stood on the back tower. A large ship was passing, a large ship that was manned by Hans and his petty crew.

The thing that startled me, was the small petite figure on top of the mast. She was young, beautiful, and a red-head.

"Anna!" I yelled, she looked up at me, pleading eyes. She was bruised and cut, and I was now really angry. "My god," I whispered, "What did they do to her?"

At the helm stood Hans, beside him there was a man in black robes and a staff. I could almost see the fear that he radiated. It made me feel sick. I was glad Kristoff wasn't here, he would try and kill Hans, who would in turn kill Anna.

"Elsa!" I heard her yell back, "where's Kristoff?!"

Then Hans spoke, "oh do shut up! There will be time for a family reunion later."

"I made sure he didn't see this to make sure he wouldn't do anything rash. I will save you Anna! If it's the last thing I do!"

I know, she mouthed.

Poor Anna, I thought, I wish I could do more, I wish I could fight back.

* * *

Hans POV

"We've passed the castle, get her down and prepare to move."

"Yes my King. Sending out the command to prepare now."

Finally, I get to show them whose boss. When they see how bad Anna looks, they will see how ruthless I can be. We turned into the port, from Arendelle it was approximately half a day's March the North Mountain. Good, then master can finally kill the Ice witch, the only one he couldn't tame. As we made to dock, they finally got that infernal girl down from the mast.

"Come on, come on, get her over here and get the soldiers on deck."

My personal guards escorted her over. One of them stood beside me holding her in place. Then my Lord came out. His guards formed a small square around him as we prepared to disembark.

It seems the Queen of Arendelle wanted to pay a visit to us. Master can get a glimpse of his enemy then, and Elsa will have a renewed incentive to follow my orders.

We disembarked. I looked straight into the Queens eyes as we came ashore. There was no expression, completely still. I have to admire her, she has to be strong willed to keep calm.

"Here, it's your map. Thought I'd deliver it personally."

"How kind. What is the real reason you came to meet us?"

"Why do you want to go to the North Mountain? All that's up there is my Ice Palace."

"As you well know, I don't need to tell you anything. You'll understand soon enough. I was going to get the unfortunate soul who delivered the map to give you a message, seeing as you're here, tomorrow evening you will arrive at you Ice Palace. You will come alone, and if anyone follows she will not live to see the sunrise."

"You're adding insult to injury Hans. I do hope this is you last demand."

"You get you're wish. Once we're done at the Ice Palace, I will release Anna."

"Swear it upon whatever honour you have left, if you had any at all."

"On my honour. Now move out the way, or, well you know the drill. Until we meet again your Highness."

She moved. If I had any honour, pah! Of course I have honor, honor to serve my Master.

* * *

Anna's POV

The North Mountain? Great, I may as well of stayed up there on my birthday rather than go through what I did. On the plus side there was great scenery on the way up there. But why would Hans want Elsa up there, alone…cancel that, I know exactly why. The last phase of his revenge, I couldn't even think about it. Scenarios were rushing through my head, not one of them pleasant in the least.

His last words Elsa stuck in my mind, not matter how much I tried I couldn't stop hearing them over and over again.

_Until we meet again_


	11. The North Mountain

Anna's POV

It was freezing on the North Mountain. I was shivering like crazy with only a thin cloak, it was the frozen heart all over again. The trek up the mountain was hard going as it is, but every twenty minutes or so wolves attacked our column. Courtesy of Elsa I presume. Finally we arrived at the palace. Hans and his friend took me inside, strange, he had never told me his name.

We entered the palace. Hans dragged me upstairs with Magic Pants following closely. Once Hans dumped me on the floor he left me with his friend, who had gone right back to staring at me.

"Look," I said, "if you're going to keep on staring at me you may as well tell me your name, or am I going to have to keep calling you Magic Pants?"

"My name?" He looked up in thought.

"That wasn't meant to stump you."

"Honestly? I don't remember my name…Anna. But you can give me one when the time is right."

"Hold up, why would I name you? I never going to see you ag-" he gave me the look that said it all, "I'm not leaving am I?"

"Not without me."

"Why?"

"I've been watching you, Anna."

"I've noticed." I replied dryly.

"You are pure and innocent, and beautiful. Never in my life have I been so attracted to a woman, when I reign as emperor, I want you to be my empress."

"Empress?" He nodded, "gee, thanks. You seem really nice, nicer than Hans anyway, but I'm already in love."

"With Kristoff?"

"How do you know about Kristoff?"

"While you slept I looked into your memories."

"In that case, I believe I have the right to know your story."

"My story?"

"Well duh Mr Magic Pants. Your life, who you were before you died."

"I don't remember much, only my death at the hands of the ice witch…"

"Before you say anything else, you convinced Hans to kill Elsa and me and now you want me at your side? How does that add up?"

"I do anything to reach my goals, your sister is blocking my path for survival. Had Hans of succeeded in killing your sister last time you would have been collateral damage, but now that I have met you, and understand you, I can be nothing but nice to you."

I tried to crawl away, "you're really starting to creep my out. You may know my memories and my life, but you don't know me, the real Me.…and I'm not in love with you."

"You can learn to love me."

"Yeeaah, no. In your dreams."

"But why not? Anna, in your heart…"

"In my heart, on only love three things, Elsa, Kristoff and the Kingdom of Arendelle. I will not open my heart to you, never." I finalised, not that he would give up so easily.

"Go ahead, give me a name. Show me that caring heart of yours!"

"It's only caring if I like the person."

"I said give me a name!"

"NO!" I yelled, the volume I created surprised even me.

"You'll give in," he now had an evil grin, "They always give in!"

"Well not me, I'm different I assure you."

"You're not that different" his face was close to mine now.

"I'm more different than you think" I retorted.

-Early Evening-

Elsa is meant to turn up soon, I hope she's okay. I've only had one conversation with her since my birthday and it's killing me not being able to see her. When we get out of this, I was not going to let her go again.

I heard the large door downstairs open, I was glad that Magic Pants was with Hans, it meant that he wasn't being ultra-creepy and staring.

I could hear the footsteps on the ice stairs, Elsa's heels were easily distinguishable. Hans and Magic Pants walked through the door, followed by Elsa who just ran over a hugged me.

"Oh Anna!"

"Elsa! You came!"

"Of course I did! You'd think I'd do anything else?"

"You're an idiot."

"What? Why am I an idiot?"

I heard Hans laugh.

"Because, Elsa, Anna's not going to be released."

"You swore on your honour!" She yelled

"My lord here wants her as his wife, and he will have her, when you're out of the way."

"Hans, please! She did everything you wanted, just let me go. I'm not going to spend my life with Mr Magic Pants."

"Mr Magic Pants?" Elsa asked me with a questioning look.

"Don't, just, don't ask. It's a long story."

"It is" the sorcerer said, "but you're in luck, she still hasn't agreed. If she gives me a name, she is mine. I'm wearing her down…"

"No you're not! I can be very patient I have you know, and I can deal with annoying people such as yourself!"

"You want to marry my sister? Don't you know?" He shook his head, "the only way I'll let her get married is if you have my blessing, and I've already given it to someone else!"

"Let me guess, Kristoff, her boyfriend."

"Anna, I thought you said…"

"He looked into my memories while I was sleeping"

"Oh."

"Let's get down to business, you're the only person that can kill my Lord, so you must die. Simple as."

"In your dreams Hans, in your dreams."

"Look," he drew his sword, "I'll make it painless."

"No!" Elsa said, turning round meeting his word with her own made of ice.


	12. Death and Life

Anna's POV

Oh. My. Word.

I have never seen Elsa do something like that so fast, it was almost instantaneous. The pair stood there like statues, unmoving, looking into each other's eyes with burning hatred. Hans pulled his sword back for another strike, but Elsa was too fast for him. He only had mere seconds to jump out the way of a new ice blade.

"Don't try it Hans, surrender and you can live."

"I won't surrender Elsa, I can beat you, I will beat you."

She blocked his every strike, he blocked hers. They were evenly matched, until Elsa started up an ice storm. He blocked her next strike but was caught off guard by the other blade across his chest.

"Ah!" He quickly examined it, "It's only a flesh wound, but points for getting inside my guard Elsa, very well done."

"Next time you won't be so lucky Hans, stand down before I make you, permanently."

"Is that a threat? Oh Elsa, I would have thought by now that you'd know I don't give that easily"

I saw someone creeping behind my sister.

"Elsa, behind you!"

She turned and blocked the blade of one of the soldier, I didn't even see him enter the room. With a swipe from her other blade she cut him down. Three more entered the room to try and restrain the Snow Queen in all her glory. She killed two in one strike, backhanding her sword into the third, then plunging her sword into his chest. When the heck did she learn how to fight like that?

She was on fire, metaphorically speaking. She cut them down without hesitation, but what stumped me was the way they just disappeared when she killed them. Phantoms, great. She was going to get tired sooner or later and let down her guard. I tried to get my hands free but I couldn't, the bonds were too tight. Elsa must have seen what I was doing because I felt something sharp form in my hand. An Ice Dagger!

I used it to cut myself free, then I stood and ran behind Elsa. Magic Pants dissipated the Phantoms with a flick of the wrist. Ice magic swirled around me as the dagger became a sword and on my other arm a shield formed. Seriously, when did she learn to do this?!

"You fought well Ice Witch. I liked the part where you freed your little sister with an ice dagger, very good show. I must admit even I was surprised at the speed at which your blades formed. Your predecessor wasn't so proficient in her magic. But I'm afraid this charade must come to an end."

"What charade?" she asked.

"The one where I can't beat you. If I wanted you would face me right now and you'd lose."

"Then fight me yourself."

"I'd rather not get blood on my boots, they're new."

The phantoms reappeared. I was no good a sword fighting, but good enough to keep them off Elsa's back for a while. But every time I killed one, it seemed like five more would appear and I was getting tired. Finally one ripped the shield off my arm and threw up against the wall.

All but one of the phantoms disappeared, by then it was too late. Elsa turned to face Hans once more, when he stabbed her in the side as she did so.

"Anna!"

He pulled it out and grinned gleefully. I ran over as she fell to the floor. I held her head in my hands.

"Elsa! No! This can't be happening!"

I saw the blood on her side, slowly being absorbed by her dress.

"Anna? Look after A-Arendelle."

"I will, I promise."

"I've missed you Anna. I love you Anna, never forget that."

I was tearing up now.

I nodded, "Never," I agreed.

Her eyes dimmed a little, she stopped breathing. She can't be dead! It was dream, yes I was dreaming, right? I mean, this can't be real! I closed her eyes before releasing what I had to do. I picked up her swords and stood up.

"She was a good woman Hans, she never deserved to die."

"She's dead now Anna, there's no point in resisting the Master."

I swung around and pointed a sword at his throat. I was angry, more than angry, I was ready to rampage.

"She's dead, by your hand, your Hans. You must pay the price, she must be avenged."

"Anna, don't be silly. You don't need to kill anyone."

"Yes, I do need to kill someone, and that someone is you."

I drew back the sword and plunged it deep into his chest. I knew revenge wouldn't bring Elsa back, but it felt good. Then I saw spots in my vision, _he_ was behind me. He hit me again, I fell to the ground, and the last thing I saw was Elsa's face before passing out.

-Later that Night-

Third Person

The body lay in the cold snow. The only light came from the moon and stars in the clear night sky. This body was as cold as ice, as still as stone, yet it wasn't quite dead. It had a faint pulse beating within its chest. The wind blew through the small area in front of the former castle of the Snow Queen. Soon enough the body took a shaky breath.

The body was that of Queen Elsa, whose fingers twitched again and again. She took another breath, then another and another. Suddenly her eyelids shot open, exposing her ice blue eyes to the mountain sky.


	13. Water beats Fire

It had been several hours since Elsa had woken up, she was hidden in a cave just out of sight from the Ice Palace. She had created a raging snow storm outside, her side still hurt, but something strange had happened to it when she first woke up.

When she first had a look to see how bad it was, she could barely sit up to see it. Pulling herself to the cave, she had sat her back against the wall, and took a few deep breaths. Then she pulled her bloodied dress from around it, expecting to find a messy wound still bleeding, instead she found ice. Her powers had formed something to repair the blood vessels and stem the bleeding. It had hurt badly, but the ice was helping her body repair faster.

In the next few hours the blood vessels were completely fine, and the ice turned to flesh and blood. The Snow Queen was surprised at the revelation, and at what her powers could do. The storm was getting worse, no-one entered or exited the Palace. As she could do nothing more, Elsa made a soft bed of snow and slept until very early in the morning.

Anna's POV

I stayed in that room the entire night. I kept the doors shut and looked out into the balcony, and wouldn't stop crying. He killed her! I killed him! Hans got what he deserved, I didn't regret driving that sword through his chest, plunging it into his beating heart. It may have changed me, but at least I knew Elsa was at peace, right? I mean, it's not like she'd forgive that monster…oh what have I done?! Of course I regret killing him but I was too angry to care.

I couldn't sleep, all I did until early morning was stare into the snow storm that was probably caused by her death. At least that's what I thought until I saw the snow shift into her form every few seconds, then dissipate.

I walked over to the balcony and stood outside, I couldn't see anything at all. The storm was beginning to die down a bit.

Anna

Did I just hear my name?

Anna

It sounds like the wind is saying…

Anna I'm not dead

"Elsa?"

Look down and to your left

I looked down, to my left and saw a small cave just about, and in the entrance stood my not-so-dead sister, smiling at me.

"You little w-"

"Anna? Are you ready to talk?" magic pants said as he burst into the room.

"No! Now get out! I'm still upset."

"When will you be ready to talk?"

"Not within the next month or so, at least."

He stormed out of the room. He was doing that every hour or so, not taking no as an answer.

I'm coming up, stand inside

I did as I was told. In a couple minutes she was up, on the balcony. We embraced without a single word, I snuggled my head into herd shoulder.

"I thought you were dead"

"To be honest, so did I"

"So how-" I didn't even finish the sentence before she showed me where the wound was supposed to be, "ice?"

"Nearly all healed up. I woke up with it doing that."

"Elsa…that's amazing, but you're not safe here."

"Neither are you Anna. It's time we end this. Open that door, and when I say, close it fast."

"Okay."

I went and opened the door, Elsa created a mini snow storm and sent it into the entrance hall. All I could here was:

"Snow?!"

"It's so cold!"

"Ahh!"

Elsa and I started laughing before she got all serious again.

"Close it now Anna!"

I closed it, walked over to her and we burst into heaps of laughter for at least twenty minutes before a very angry Magic Pants burst in.

"You! But Hans killed you!"

"Shut up." She blasted him with ice magic, he only just got out the way.

"You're crazy!"

Elsa's POV

Did he just call me crazy?

"Yes, you're a crazy ice witch!"

He stood up, but not for long. My shoes were cold and pointy, so it made sense it kick his groin. He laid down in pain, gasping for breath.

"Next time, don't underestimate a girl's love for her siblings."

"Ow," he got up holding his hand towards Elsa, "time you felt the heat little Queen."

Fire burst from his fingertips, while Elsa blasted ice onto his hand. The ice quickly melted, he laughed.

"Fire beats ice little queen."

"Water beats fire little man" I retorted, I was right. He could no longer us fire and his hands were too wet, and I was keeping the atmosphere cool enough to stop the water from evaporating.

He lashed out, trying to land a punch on my well rested and very agile body with a sluggish, fatigued hand.

I quickly put him on his knees in his weak, tired sate.

"Go ahead then. Kill me! I'm as good as dead anyway."

"As you wish, little man."

A sword formed in my hand and I shoved it into his chest.

"Nice work sis! So how do we get back to Arendelle?"

"How about a very long ice bridge?"

"You can do that?"

"I think so. I know so. Come on."

I waved my hand and concentrated, I had never tried anything that big so i was going a little faith. It worked, (of course), and Anna and I walked back to Arendelle on a bridge made of Ice. Kristoff's face when he saw us walking on the bridge was hilarious and it seems everyone in Arendelle had seen it to. I think I was asked if I was alright at least thirty times, and Anna was asked at least twice as much.

Inside the Castle, Kai and Gerda made some hot tea and brought in a lot of alarm blankets for Anna.

"Your Majesty, Anna." Kristoff greeted us in my room.

"Hello Sir Kristoff."I answered.

"When did you knight him?"

"While you were gone so that I could leave him in charge."

"Yes, anyways I have a surprise for Anna." He announced


	14. Proposals and Revenge

Elsa's POV

He walked over to my sister who was sitting on the bed, "Princess Anna, I was going to do this before the attack. I have known you now for several months, the thing is I love you and I never want to let you go. I would go to the ends of the Earth for you, I would go through Hell for you, I love you"

He got down on one knee and brought out a small leather case and opened it.

"I love you Anna and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She gasped.

"Oh Kristoff, I don't know…"

"Say yes Anna." He said.

"Anna, if you don't then I will." I teased.

"Yes, I'll marry you! I'll marry you." He put the ring on her finger.

The ring was so beautiful, it looked to be twenty four carat gold, with a diamond and an inlaid peal finish.

"How did you afford that Kristoff?" I asked.

"I pulled a few strings, called in a few favours, the usual."

"Well," I said, "I do believe we have a happy ending."

"Not yet." Anna said.

"What am I missing? We have a proposal, everyone's safe…"

"We need…a town snowball fight to celebrate!"

"Okay, the royal family against Arendelle, I will put the word out."

Anna's POV

Elsa Kristoff and I sat behind out fort which was being bombarded with snowballs from the people of Arendelle. When it stooped, we stood at the top of out fort ready to launch our final assault. Time from revenge.

Elsa and Kristoff threw snowballs while I quietly collected a large pile of snow in my makeshift catapult. I compared the snow, and aimed it.

"Bombs away Elsa, I got a present for ya."

I released, the snowball flying right into the back of Elsa. Time stopped still, then everyone burst out laughing. Next thing I know I have several snowballs flying into my face.


End file.
